


Chasing Rollercoasters

by Lonelygrl91



Series: What’s in a Name? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec and Jace are Herondales, Drunk idiots, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec and Jace are hiding in Vancouver from the remnants of the Morganstern family. Life seems so simple now, but when a new threat appears the big five will never be the same again.Continuation of Shallow Waters.





	1. I’ve Got to Have You Closer Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Soooo a couple people asked for a sequel... so I decided to make it into a trilogy. I hope you like the second part of the now trilogy. I would read Shallow Waters first or this is going to make little to no sense. 
> 
> As always I would love to give a huge shout out to Thatnerdemily who beta’d this. 
> 
>  
> 
> without further to do. Chapter 1 of Chasing Rollercoasters

Alec moved his hips to the beat as another drink was pressed into his hand. Looking down, he smiled at Maia as she nodded, going back to her rounds as a shot girl. Tilting his head back, the brunet let the sweet liquid slide down his throat before dropping the plastic cup in the trash. The sash around his body declared it was his 21st birthday and he could have been more intoxicated. Feeling a pair of hands on his hips, Alec turned to see a tall male. Smirking, Alec swung his hips more, the light from the club reflecting off the ring on Alec’s left hand. Pulling Alec close, the man leaned in. 

 

“Hey,” he began. “I’m Bat.” Alec looked up at the man nodding. 

 

“I’m Alec,” he replied. Without asking, Bat pulled at Alec’s shirt, freezing when he saw the scar down Alec’s chest and the bullet hole in his pec. Stepping back, Bat looked around, sucking in a breath when he saw the mop of blond hair belonging to Jace Herondale. Not paying attention, Alec continued dancing as the song changed. Bat disappeared into the crowd and Jace smirked, pushing off the pillar he was leaning on and made his way over to his husband, hands sliding onto his hips and placing a kiss on his neck. 

 

“Hey baby,” Jace whispered and through the fog Alec recognised the voice, eyes lighting up. 

 

“Jace,” Alec whined. “The room is spinning.” Jace chuckled slightly as he pulled Alec closer. 

 

“I think it’s time to cut you off,” he stated, looking at Maia. He watched her till she made eye contact before pointing to Alec and making a cutting motion. Maia nodded and Jace knew the entire staff would only give Alec water the rest of the night. Alec was the new owner of Hardtail and when he was this intoxicated, what his husband said went. 

 

“Jace,” Alec said again. “I love you. Like I know you married me, so of course I love you, but I really love you… Like really, really.” Alec thought about it for a second before nodding. “I need more tequila.” Jace chuckled again before shaking his head. 

 

“I think you’ve had enough for the night,” Jace replied. 

 

“No! I’m fine! I need tequila.” Jace walked to the bar as Alec stumbled, knocking into guests and apologising profusely to everyone he accidentally touched. Leaning against the bar, Alec danced along to the beat causing Jace to laugh. 

 

“Two tequila please,” Alec requested. Maia looked at Jace, who shook his head. She smiled softly at Alec before discretely putting water in a shot glass, as well as a shot of tequila for Jace. Handing them to the couple, she wished Alec a happy birthday and Alec smiled, taking the water shot while Jace took the real one. 

 

“To my amazing husband on his 21st birthday,” Jace toasted. Alec giggled and tossed back the water, looking at Jace concerned.

 

“I think I need to stop,” Alec stated. “That tasted like water.” Jace hid his smirk in Alec’s shoulder. It was a system that Jace and Maia had started once the pair moved to Vancouver and started going to Hardtail. Alec had a limit, but didn’t know when to stop. It was so rare for the now 21-year-old to drink, Jace didn’t feel the need to have a conversation about it. Instead, he told his husband about getting too drunk that the alcohol started tasting like water and luckily Alec didn’t question it. 

 

“Do you want to say goodbye to Magnus and Simon before we go home?” Jace asked. Alec nodded, wrapping his arms around Jace’s neck as the blond led him up to the VIP section. 

 

*******

 

Simon sat on Magnus’s lap as the boss of the Bane family sipped from his martini. The two had been dating for about a year and a half now, Simon slowly accepting his boyfriend’s profession. It had been hard at first to let his walls down, but now Simon knew that Magnus was the one for him. Recently, they had moved in together and adopted a little kitten Simon insisted on being called Chairman Meow. Looking down at the rest of the floor he frowned and turned his attention back to Magnus. 

 

“Why aren’t we down there with Alec?” Simon asked. Magnus smiled before turning to the dance floor and pointing to the man who was all over Alec. 

 

“Jace enjoys the hunt,” he began. “He enjoys the fact that people look at Alec, want to touch him, but at the end of the day Jace knows Alec will always go home with him. It’s like a cat with a laser pointer. The cat knows the owner is controlling it, but still likes the chase.” Simon watched as Jace stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the birthday boy. Kissing Simon’s neck, Magnus drew his attention back to the the VIP room. “I, on the other hand, like everyone to know who you belong with.” Biting at his neck, the brunet groaned. “I don’t share and I don’t want anyone to get any ideas that I would. Besides, you can’t sit on my lap downstairs.” Simon nodded, leaning down, he began kissing Magnus. The two lazily kissed until a gruff voice cleared his throat. Pulling away, Simon blushed when he saw a smirking Jace and a very drunk Alec. Immediately, he jumped off Magnus and ran to his best friend’s side. 

 

“Holy shit, Alec, how much did you drink?” Alec thought about it for a second before shrugging. 

 

“Lots,” he said causing Jace to laugh. 

 

“I lost count after his sixth shot and I know that he’s stolen some since that when I wasn’t looking.” Alec pouted and crossed his arms. 

 

“True,” he admitted, “ But not many! Like… this many!” Alec held up seven fingers, shaking on his feet. Rolling his eyes, Jace wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. 

 

“I’m taking him home,” Jace said, the smile still on his face. Magnus smirked and leaned back against the couch. 

 

“Take of my brother, Jace,” Magnus said jokingly causing Jace to flip him off. 

 

“Take Care of Si… mon.” Alec demanded causing Magnus to laugh. 

 

“Get out of here, birthday boy. Have fun with your boy toy and the hangover.” As Jace and Alec left, Magnus broke out laughing, Simon joining in after a couple of seconds. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Alec that drunk,” Simon replied when he could talk again. Magnus shook his head. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him drunk before,” Magnus countered. Simon shook his head and adjusted his glasses. 

 

“No, you have. Remember our senior prom? You were back for the week?” Magnus’s eyes went wide as he recalled the moment. 

 

“You little minxes.” Simon laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “I wondered why he was blushing so hard… he was drunk!” 

 

“I’m glad we came out for Alec’s birthday, but I can’t help but worry about Chairman.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

 

“Chairman is fine. Now, do you wanna go down and dance?” Simon smiled, taking Magnus’s hand. 

 

“I would love to.” 

 

******

 

As Jace got Alec into bed, he tossed off Alec’s shoes before slowly taking off his husband’s pants. Alec laughed as he kicked his feet like a child. 

 

“If you wanted me naked, you could have asked.” Jace shook his head. 

 

“Nope. There is no way I’m having sex with you until you puke.” Alec frowned as Jace covered him up and put a trash bin by his side. 

 

“Rude... It’s my birthday.” Jace flopped on the bed after getting himself down to his boxers, rolling over so he could see his husband. 

 

“Yep. And you got plastered so I will give you birthday sex tomorrow... After you’ve puked.” Alec groaned and cuddled up next to Jace, eyes already starting to close. 

 

“I’m holding you to that.” Alec hummed, snuggling into Jace’s chest. “Love you, Jacey,” he muttered before soft snores replaced his breathing. Jace smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec’s hair. 

 

“Good night, Alec. Happy birthday, babe.” As the blonde drifted off to sleep, he missed the soft sound of a camera snapping photos of the happy couple. 


	2. The Crown Hangs Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! School has started up again which means my schedule will slow down a bit. My goal is to have this story completely done in about two weeks so I can have the trilogy completed by the end of the month! 
> 
> As always this chapter is edited by my lovely beta Thatnerdemily. She’s amazing!!!

The next morning, Jace awoke to his alarm, groaning at the pounding in his head. Looking over at Alec, he frowned when he noticed the boy hadn’t moved the entire night, only shifting slightly into a more comfortable position when Jace untangled his limbs from the brunet. 

 

Getting up, he stretched and grabbing his pack of smokes and lighter, he stepped out onto their balcony. It was still early and the sun had yet to rise in the sky. Checking his phone, he groaned at the 4AM bright in his face. Lighting up, he took a quick drag before exhaling, enjoying the buzz the first cigarette of the day brings. The townhome Magnus had gotten them was exquisite, a two story brownstone that only connected on one side, letting them have some semblance of privacy. When his cigarette was to the filter, he moved to ash it in the tray when he froze. For as long as he could remember, Jace, and now Alec thanks to his bad habit, had been smoking Marlboro Gold Menthols, but in the tray was a single red filter. Looking at it for a second, he ashed his own before going inside, only to see Alec puking into the trash can. 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Jace joked, rubbing his hand on Alec’s back. “How you feeling?” Alec stared at him for a moment before flipping him off and continuing the endless heaving. After a second, he was done and rolled back onto the bed, a groan escaping his lips. 

 

“Why?! I hate myself. I’m never drinking again.” Jace laughed as he walked over to their closet and pulled out some fresh clothes. 

 

“You said that last time you had too much tequila. And the time before that and the time before that. Face it, Alec, you love tequila when it’s dark out, just not in the morning.” Alec groaned. 

 

“Where are you going anyway? It’s like 4AM? I was promised birthday sex after puking.” Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course you remember that. I have to head to the coffee shop today,” Jace stated. “I promise I’ll give you birthday sex today, though.” Once he was dressed, he came out and looked at his husband. “You didn’t buy any smokes, did you?” He questioned. Alec thought about it for a second before shaking his head. 

 

“Not that I remember and I was with you all night, so if you don’t remember, then probably not. Why?” Jace shook his head and kissed Alec’s forehead, not going to try with his lips. 

 

“I just wondered, don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep, I won’t be gone long.” Alec watched his husband, concerned, before closing his eyes, wishing for the mariachi band in his head to settle the fuck down. When Jace was sure that Alec was down for the count, he slipped out of the room and onto his bike, speeding down the street. 

 

*****

  
  


When Jace got to the coffee shop, he smiled at his employees before making his way into the back to check the books. The coffee shop wasn’t too big, but they had three locations throughout Vancouver and in just the two years Jace had owned them, they had flourished beyond comparison. 

 

“Morning Mr. Herondale!” Kaelli called out. Jace smiled at her before looking down at the shift schedule. 

 

“Good morning Kaelli, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jace?” He asked. “And have you seen Jeremy today?” The teen smiled and nodded towards the back. 

 

“He’s working on the muffins in the back.” Jace smiled and walked in the back to go talk to his manager about the order. 

 

*******

 

A couple hours later, Alec awoke again, the pounding in his head decreasing enough to where he could open his eyes without the world spinning. Jace still wasn’t back yet and the urge to grab a smoke overtook the need to stay in bed. Slipping out, he threw his sweatshirt over his bare chest and a pair of sweatpants on before walking out onto their balcony. He pulled one of the smokes from the pack and placed it to his mouth, taking the lighter and igniting it. Like Jace, he too sighed with relief. 

 

Alec hadn’t always been a smoker. It was something that the brunet denied most of the time, but he was known to steal a cigarette every morning and every night. Taking another drag, he sat down in the chair they had outside, flicking the ash off the cherry. When he was done, he glanced down and saw the orange filter, freezing. Suddenly, Jace’s question about smokes made sense. Ashing out his cherry, he walked back into the house and grabbed his phone, trying to dial Jace. When he didn’t answer, he sighed and started getting dressed. He needed to talk to Jace, now. 

 

*****

 

It was nearing noon when Jace walked into Hardtail, happy to see that Alec’s birthday party had already been cleaned up. Heading towards the bar, he smiled when he noticed his husband cleaning glasses and restocking the liquor. Making a shushing motion to Maia, Jace came up behind Alec, placing his hands over his eyes. 

 

“Guess who,” he whispered, causing Alec to turn. 

 

“You know, one of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Alec started kissing Jace when the blond removed his hands. “And you’re also going to tell me why you’re keeping secrets again. I thought we went over this Jace.” The blond frowned, looking down at their now joined hands. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just… It’s weird but not too weird. I wanted to see if it was Magnus’s before talking to you about it, I promise. No more secrets.” Alec looked into Jace’s eyes, seeing no hint of a lie and nodded. 

 

“Okay… I’m almost finished here, but I’m heading out to shop with Simon before they head back home.” Jace frowned and looked around before taking a step closer. 

 

“Would you consider a bodyguard again?” Jace asked. Alec sighed and knew that until things were settled Jace wouldn’t back down. Sighing, he looked up at Jace before nodding. 

 

“I have a feeling you will be protecting me whether I want you to or not. Might as well enjoy it instead of trying to hide in the shadows again.” 

 

******

 

Simon looked back at Jace who was scanning the crowd at the mall. Beside Jace, Simon’s own guard followed, the two not participating in any conversation the younger boys might have. Turning to Alec, Simon leaned in so they weren’t overhead. 

 

“Is he always like this?” Simon asked, glancing back to Jace. Alec followed Simon’s gaze and laughed shaking his head.

“No, but we found a cigarette butt in our ashtray this morning that doesn’t belong to either of us.” Simon quirked an eyebrow causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

 

“It was a Marlboro Red filter, we smoke menthols. Completely different filter.” Simon held up his hands. 

 

“Apparently in Jace world, that means freak out and guard us then?” Alec shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been married to him for 2 years and I just kind of let him do his thing. He means well and it’s not like he does it out of mistrust. We live dangerous lives now, Simon.” Simon nodded and pushed up his glasses. 

 

“When did our lives get so complicated?” Simon asked. Alec threw his head back and let out a melodious laugh. 

 

“When a blond on a motorcycle decided he liked my eyes for me, and when you caught Magnus’s attention for yourself.” Simon nodded. 

 

“Fair.” He was about to continue when a man barrelled between them sending Simon to the floor and Alec into the ledge. Without apologising, the man dropped a large slip of paper and walked quickly away. Jace made his way to Alec as Lorenzo grabbed Simon, making sure that neither of them were hurt. Pushing past his husband, Alec leaned down and grabbed the piece of paper from the ground. 

 

“We see you, we know who you are, we will take what we want,” Alec read aloud. “To love is to destroy.” Looking up at Jace, Alec frowned. “To love is to destroy? Who says that?” Jace looked at Lorenzo, both nodding before Lorenzo took off, jogging in the direction the man went. Kissing Alec, Jace looked into his eyes, panic settling in. “Go to Magnus, take Simon, don’t leave Magnus’s side. Do you understand? Tell him he’s back, he’ll know what it means and I promise we will explain everything tonight.” Alec nodded and Jace took off, sprinting after the bodyguard.

 

******

 

When Jace caught up to Lorenzo, the older male had the man pressed against the wall, arms behind his back and his elbow pressed to the back of his neck. They had gone down a side tunnel, far from the prying eyes of the public.  Seeing Jace, Lorenzo pressed the man harder into the wall. Jace raised a hand to let Lorenzo know that he had it, before pulling out a pocket knife and placing it against the carotid artery. 

 

“Where is he?” Jace demanded. “Why now?” The man laughed causing Jace to press a little firmer. “You threatened my family… Don’t fucking play with me.” Hissing in pain, the man nodded slightly. 

 

“He said he will see you soon, that’s all I know! I swear!” Jace cursed under his breath, throwing the knife against the wall in frustration. He had dreaded the day Stephen Herondale tried to force his way into his life again.

 

“Where the fuck is my father?!”


End file.
